Mishap in Witchiepoo's Castle
by LamarintaZaros
Summary: Though not really a Land of the Lost fic, this is based on another Sid and Marty Krofft show, I cannot find a category for their other shows, so I am using this one for now


_Disclaimer: I do not own Hr. Pufnstuf, Freddie Flute, Or any of the other characters mentioned in this little fiction. This fic is based on the show that was created by Sid and Marty Krofft so don't try and take them. Mcdonald's tried it and lost so don't let that happen to you. Well anyway this is my first fic and it will be the first of its kind (I have never seen any fanfics on any of the krofft shows what so ever. So here is my little Contribution to the weird and wacky world of Sid and Marty Krofft._

**Cling's Mishap **

Jimmy and Freddie flute were fast asleep on their little hole in the wall in Pufnstuf's cave. Pufnstuf

and everyone else were also asleep, but Jimmy was suddenly awoken by a loud noise. It was just Pufnstuf snoring loudly, for him being the mayor, sure did snore. Jimmy found that he was hungry.

"Gee Fweddie, I sure am hungry." Jimmy said as Freddie flute slowly awoke to greet his friend.

Freddie just smiled and then yawned sleepily. " I'm hungry too."

Witchiepoo's henchmen Orson Vulture was spying at Jimmy and Freddie through the image machine as the two made their way to Pop Lolly's. The diamonds on Freddie Flute's body glistened and shimmered in the sunlight and Orson ran quickly to the Witch's room to tell her the good news.

"Hey Witchiepoo, get up I found Freddie Flute." Orson shouted and Witchiepoo just flailed as she fell out of her bed.

"OH...you annoying Auk, how dare you startle me during the greatest dream of my life." Witchiepoo complained and Orson explained to her that he found Freddie Flute.

Witchiepoo cackled loudly then smacked Orson with her wand and got a great idea of how to get Freddie from Jimmy. She told Orson she would disguise herself as a shoe shine lady and pretend to polish the flute also. She would then grab the flute and make off with it before Jimmy could do anything to get it back. Orson got a glass of fruit punch and started drinking it just as Witchiepoo left to get Freddie Flute.

Jimmy and Freddie were heading back to the cave after eating a good breakfast when they both saw a strange looking character standing by a tree. It wore a white shirt and had a pair of black coveralls over it, it also had a pair of black boots and wore a strange looking hat. The clothes looked like it had seen better days, they were moth eaten and were really dirty. In its hands was a tool box looking object and a dirty rag.

"Good Morning kind sirs your shoes look awfully dirty, I can shine them up for you." The Character said and Jimmy just glanced leerily at it. Freddie glanced at character also and something about it just didn't feel quite right to him. The Character grabbed him and then it Cackled loudly. A puff of smoke appeared and Witchiepoo made her presence as she continued to cackle. Jimmy ran after her but Witchiepoo disappeared, taking Freddie flute with her.

Back at the cave, Pufnstuf was cleaning of the walkway that lead to the cave when Jimmy appeared shouting loudly.

"Pufnstuf...Pufnstuf, the Witch stole Freddie."Jimmy exclaimed and began to tell him what happened and Pufnstuf whistled loudly for his two policemen. Cling and Clang appeared from inside the cave and the started fighting each other.

"Cling and Clang stop that nonesense, we've got to rescue Freddie flute." Pufnstuf said. Cling and Clang saluted the mayor and brought out the rescue racer. The group took off for the castle and Orson watched them from the image machine. He alerted Witchiepoo who just cackled loudly.

" Let them come my feather friend, this time I'll be waiting for them, I have a little surprise for Pufnstuf." Witchiepoo taunted and Orson just continued to watch the goody two shoes through the view finder.

Pufnstuf and gang arrived at Witchiepoo's castle and suggested that they split up and look for Freddie flute. Cling and Clang went down one passageway while Pufnstuf and Jimmy looked in the main entrance of the castle. Jimmy went to check upstairs in the Witch's room. Witchiepoo corners Pufnstuf and cackled loudly at the big green dragon and she raised her wand at him.

" Abra kadabra magic turn and twine, place Pufnstuf in a strong healthy vine." Witchiepoo chanted and Pufnstuf was bound in a super strong Ivy. Pufnstuf couldn't move and Witchiepoo cackled again and loudly and Pufnstuf just looked here.

"Now my good witch, whats this all about." Pufnstuf asked and Witchiepoo pointed to pit in the middle with two poles beside it.

"Oh Im going to have you for dinner, my favorite Dragon steaks." Witchiepoo explained and Pufnstuf swallowed hard and witchiepoo placed an apple in his mouth.

Cling and Clang searched the rooms near the dungeon and found a room full of chemicals and potions. A bottle of Ipecac syrup tipped over and its contents went into the glass of fruit punch that Orson had left sitting on the table. Cling noticed the glass as they were looking for a way back to the front entrance to castle. Cling soon found that he was thirsty and he went over to the table. Clang followed Cling and Cling picked up the glass of fruit punch and proceeded to drink it. Clang tried to stop him but Cling drank the glass of fruit punch. It had a strange after taste to it but Cling paid it no mind and placed the glass back on the table. The two Bobbies left the room and made their way back to the passageway.

Cling and Clang watched as Pufnstuf was being slow roasted over the pit of burning coals. All of a sudden Cling began to feel horribly sick and he keeled over and grimaced uncomfortably. Clang just continued to watch in horror at Pufnstuf spinning over the coals. Clang looked at Cling and became concerned for his companion. Cling's face turned a pale green color and Clang went over to him in a desperate attempt to aide him.

"Ha ha…Caught you two spies, now you're going to the witch."Orson exclaimed.

Clang felt something grab him from behind, and looked around and saw Orson standing behind him. Clang struggled desperately to free himself from Orson's grip, but it was useless. Seymour grabbed Cling and tightly gripped him around the stomach. Cling felt too sick to struggle and the pressure that was exerted on his stomach wasn't helping. He could taste the fruit punch drink as it worked its way up his throat. Cling was going to be sick and he clamped his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard to keep himself from vomiting.

"Your Witchieness, something is wrong with Cling." Seymour said hastily throwing Cling on the floor and Witchiepoo just looked at him then screeched. "He's going to be sick, quick you dingaling, get him a bucket before he ruins my floor."

Cling was unable to hold it; he went to all fours and started throwing up. He retched and gagged as more of the contents of his stomach went onto the floor of the castle. Clang moved away from Cling and frowned in disgust. Cling continued to vomit and it wasn't a pretty sight, everything he had eaten earlier was now on the floor of Witchiepoo's castle.

"Orson, get something to clean that mess up with, quickly." Witchiepoo ordered and Orson and Seymour both frowned in disgust.

"Why do we have to clean it up?" Orson complained and Witchiepoo just smacked him with her wand. After a few minutes, Cling finally stopped vomiting and he collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. Clang went to help him to his feet and Cling just staggered weakly. Cling still didn't feel good and he steadied himself against the pole of the spit. Cling looked up at Pufnstuf, then at the rope and started to get an idea of how to free him. Cling watched Witchiepoo carefully; he knew she would be too busy cleaning up the mess he made to pay attention them.

Witchiepoo watched as Orson and Seymour continued to clean up the puddle of vomit. Cling looked down and saw a sharp piece of charcoal on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Clang then pointed at the rope around Pufnstuf. Cling instructed Clang to cut the rope with the piece of charcoal and Clang nodded. Clang proceeded to cut the rope and the piece of charcoal cut through it like butter. Cling weakly leaned against the pole clutching his stomach tightly, his face was still a nasty green color and endless waves of nausea churned his stomach violently. Something must have been mixed in with the fruit punch he drank earlier and it was taking a toll on his stomach. Cling was going to be sick again, he leaned over the barbeque pit and proceeded to vomit all over the charcoal.

"Witchiepoo, Cling is throwing up again." Orson exclaimed and Witchiepoo just groaned exasperatedly.

"Well don't just stand there you dumdums, go clean it up." Witchiepoo ordered and Orson went to clean up the charcoal bed. Clang helped Pufnstuf down from the spit and Witchiepoo just cackled loudly.

"So you think you can escape, well I've still got Freddie and Jimmy locked in my dungeon." Witchiepoo taunted.

Cling once again stopped vomiting and he staggered behind Pufnstuf as they made their way to the dungeons. Once at the entrance, Pufnstuf opened the door and Jimmy was sitting on the floor with Freddie Flute.

"Pufnstuf, what happened, I have a terrible headache." Jimmy said clutching his head as he exited the dungeon cell.

"I'll tell you later, we've got to get Cling to Dr. Blinky's and fast." Pufnstuf answered and Jimmy just looked at him confused.

"I don't understand, why?"Jimmy asked concerned, and then he looked at Cling, who didn't look at all well." Gee, what's wrong with Cling, he doesn't look too good."

Pufnstuf shook his big yellow head and shrugged." I don't know Jimmy; he's been throwing up and bad."

Clang just frowned and then remembered the glass of fruit punch Cling drank earlier. Clang waved his hands at Pufnstuf and Jimmy and explained to them what had happened. Pufnstuf just looked at Cling and once again shook his head.

"Then it serves you right Cling, you know not to trust anything in Witchiepoo's castle." Pufnstuf said and Cling didn't answer him.

On their way to Dr. Blinky's Cling staggered slowly behind Pufnstuf and Clang walked next to him. Freddie rode comfortably in Jimmy and he looked around at the scenery around them.

Cling's stomach continued to send him endless waves of horrible nausea and he hated it. He would never drink anything at Witchiepoo's castle again. Cling was going to vomit again, he stopped and leaned over and started retching up what was left in his stomach.

Freddie looked around and then behind only to find that Cling was not with Clang. He alerted Pufnstuf and Jimmy both suggesting to go back and look for him.

Cling hated throwing up and now he had nothing left but dry heaves that brought up nothing but air. Fatigue started to take over and he soon found himself growing weaker everytime he threw up. Jimmy found Cling, who was hunched over while steadying himself against a tree and breathing heavily.

" Poor Cling." Jimmy said and went over to his friend and patted him on the back. Pufnstuf told them to move and Jimmy told Cling they were almost to Dr. Blinky's. Cling just hobbled alongside

At Dr. Blinky's Pufnstuf explained to him what had happened and Dr. Blinky looked down at Cling's green face and frowned.

"Hmm he doesn't look well at all and I think I might have what you need." Dr. Blinky said and handed them an anti-nausea serum.

Cling was trying to fall asleep to get rid of the horrible nausea, but it wasn't helping. Instead Pufnstuf picked him up and took him back to the cave. Pufnstuf gave him some of the anti-nausea serum and Cling took it and he went to sleep in Jimmy's bed in the cave.

The End

_Please send me some feedback on this, any improvements I can make in future fanfics, ( Again this is my first)._


End file.
